


Hollow [Fanmix]

by LordBlumiere



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Blood and Gore, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Agony, Swearing, boy i love this shit child so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBlumiere/pseuds/LordBlumiere
Summary: || And this feeling has got a windowTil I'm numb, til I am blissfulTil the sum outweighs the mentalTil the blood of both is my limbo ||
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Hollow [Fanmix]

[[ Listen on Spotify ]](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0km03itSAzRNfFW277LQ22?si=WG5VEXlzQHuUAULneJS5WA)

1\. "Just Lay Still" - John Congleton and the Nighty Nite

2\. "From The Pinnacle To The Pit" - Ghost

3\. "Step Inside, the Violence" - Red

4\. "Carnivore" - Starset

5\. "Destroyer" - The Birthday Massacre

6\. "Hollow" - Cloudeater

7\. "Demon" - Blue Stahli

8\. "Indiscriminate Murder is Counter-Productive" - Machinae Supremacy

9\. "Foreign Object" - The Mountain Goats

10\. "Gasoline" - Halsey

11\. "silkspun" - Purity Ring

12\. "Broken Bones" - CHVRCHES

13\. "Turning Crimson" - IAMX


End file.
